


Locked In

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bishop are locked in by the bad guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked In

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (all dialogue)

“Ow…”

“Tony! Oh, my god, Tony, are you okay? Are you—”

“Not so loud, Bishop.”

“Sorry. It’s just, you were out for almost ten minutes, and I was starting to worry.”

“Yeah, I got that. What happened?”

“You got hit in the head. Hard.”

“That, I figured out for myself. What happened _after_ that?”

“Oh. Are you sure you’re okay? Because—”

“ _Bishop_.”

“Sorry. They, um, the suspects, Michaelson and Inazuka, took our weapons and locked us in here. They left— well, I presume they left, I couldn’t see them— and I waited for you to wake up. Which you did.”

“Kinda wishing I hadn’t.”

“I don’t! You didn’t hear the _thud_ when they tossed you in here, Tony. For a second, I thought—”

“Hey, I’m fine. Hell of a headache, but I’m fine. Let’s get out of here.”

“Possibly you have a concussion— you do remember I said ‘locked in’ and ‘no weapons’?”

“Rule number nine, Bishop. Always carry a knife.”

“Where… I will have to remember that.”

“You’d better.”

THE END


End file.
